Scientific Love
by Animecookie13
Summary: A collection of LeviHan one-shots. For LeviHan Fairy-Tail week.
1. Scratch Marks

LeviHan Fairy-Tail Week!

Day 1 - Little Red Riding Hood

Title: Scratch Marks

Hanji walked down the forest path, swinging a basket in her hand. The birds were chirping in the trees, and the forest animals scurried in the undergrowth. It was a beautiful sunny day, a perfect day for a walk through the forest. She was on her way to her grandfather's house, to bring him bread. Her grandfather was her only surviving relative; her father had died the year she was born, and her mother had passed away years ago from an epidemic that had spread through the city. Grandfather had taken her in after that, and a few years ago Hanji had moved out of his cottage and into the city to puruse her career - science, mainly biology. She had just finished a unit on the creature of the forest, and was especially excited to talk to her grandfather about it. He had been one of the city's leading biologists before his retirement.

The last thing her grandfather had said to her before she had left his cottage was to be careful of the wolves, and to stay on the path.

Hanji's ears perked up. She could no longer hear the tweeting birds.

Growls rose from the forest around her. She spun, and saw that behind her the path had become dark. A cloud blocked the sun, and a chill ran through her spine.

A large wolf stalked out of the shadows, and behind him two other wolves crept into the light. The leader was a huge grey wolf, and his pelt of grey, white, and black shone. Leaves and sticks were weaved into the fur, and stuck out at impossible angles. It's eyes were a cold grey, and held malice.

"Interesting" Hanji muttered. "Without any visible signs of communication, the beta wolves follow the alpha with precision, and minimal to no disobedience."

Ears perked at the sound of her voice, and then flattened in a sign of aggression.

"Hmmm… signs of aggression at a human voice." Hanji once again whispered.

When the first wolf jumped at her, Hanji spun and avoided it. It leaped again and again, and each time Hanji avoided it's teeth and claws, as well as avoiding hitting it.

"Listen now. I'm a biologist. I have no wish to hurt animals that clearly feel threatened by my presence."

They payed no attention to her words, and continued to attack her. Finally, Hanji struck out at one of the two smaller wolves, and knocked it unconscious. When the other jumped, Hanji raised her arm to protect herself, and gave a yelp when her arm was grazed by it's claw. She stepped back, and clutched her arm. She chopped down at the base of it's skull, and it fell with a thud to the ground. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She stumbled back and felt the transition from gravel to grass beneath her feet.

"I'm so sorry." Hanji whimpered.

Unbeknownst to her, the alpha had circled around behind her. Without warning, it jumped on her, and she fell to the ground, her chest hitting the grass, and all the air in her lungs whooshing out. For the first time since she had been attacked, she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. The wolf's breath ghosted across the back of her neck, and it let out a low growl. _Well, at least I will be killed by a magnificent creature… but what about Grandfather? _Hanji thought, another tear rolling over her cheek.

She saw the undergrowth shiver.

A figure burst through the creepers, and tackled the wolf, relieving the pressure off her back. The sound of a scuffle can from behind her, and she turned to see who saved her. A figure rolled over the tiny purple flowers, wrestling with the large wolf. It had on grey clothes, and had black hair. When it finally disentangled itself from the wolf, the wolf squinted in her direction, snarled and turned in the other direction. When it started to run back into the forest, Hanji gave a sigh of relief.

Before she knew it, a hand closed around her throat.

"Why are you here?" a voice snarled out. When she opened her eyes, a wild face looked back at her. A young man, near her age, crouched over her, one arm raised and ready to strike, the other at Hanji throat. When Hanji didn't answer, the hand tightened ever so slightly. "Oi! Shitty glasses!"

Hanji's eyes widened slightly at the nickname, and replied "I'm going to my grandfathers."

The man looked at her for a minute, trying to read her. Finally he got off her. When she stood, she noticed that she was substantially taller than him. He came up to her shoulder, or maybe a little higher, and she looked down at the man. When he looked back up at her, he raised his hand and touched her arm. Above her elbow, three deep scratch marks raked across her arm, and he tsk-ed at her. "Come on."

* * *

Ten minutes later, she found herself in a little house somewhat near her grandfather's house. She was sitting on a bed, and the man who had saved her was washing the scratch marks on her arm. He worked diligently and silently. So many thoughts were weaving through Hanji's brain - _Why did the wolves act like they did? Who is this man? How did he manage to beat the wolf? Why would he save me? Are there many wolves in this forest? _But, for the first time in her life, she was quiet. For some reason, while the man was cleaning her arm, she felt like the questions were less urgent than normal, and that they could wait.

When he stopped wrapping her arm, she turned at looked at him, her mouth beginning to open. The questions began to buzz in her head again, whirring about and forcing their way to the forefront of her brain. Noticing the gears of her brain beginning to work, he placed his hand over her mouth. "No questions."

She gave him puppy dog eyes. He seemed to softened a little, and dropped his hand.

"Fine. One."

Hanji searched through the questions in her head, and finally settled on the most basic. "Who are you?"

His facial expression hardly changed, but his eyes widened slightly. She was beginning to realize that he wasn't very emotive.

"Levi" he said, and got up to go to the other room in the house. She opened her mouth the ask another, and he flicked her on the forehead. "I said one question. Come on, I'll take you to your grandfather."

"But you only told me your name. Who you are is so much more than that!" Hanji protested. Looking back at her, Levi glared. "Let's go, before I regret saving you from the wolves."

* * *

When she arrived at her grandfather's door, she didn't turn around to look at him. She felt a slight pressure on her elbow, and she smiled a little. "Go on, knock. I brought you home, now knock."

"What if I want to ask you more questions?" Hanji asked, turning to face Levi. The mysterious man who had saved her, who was still completely a mystery. Who was a mystery that she wanted to solve.

"Jut step off the path" he said, and the tiniest of grins lit up his face.

The door opened, and Hanji spun. "Grandfather! How are you?"

"Good. But what took you so long? I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, grandfather Pixis, I have an amazing story to tell you. Just promise that you won't get mad."

* * *

THE END

* * *

So, I know that I haven't been writing at all… but I'm trying to get back into it! I'm working on the final chapter of metamorphosis, and it should be up soon. But i will be trying to complete all 7 days of the LeviHan Fairy-tail week. So I hope that you guys enjoy that until I get metamorphosis up and on the go.

Basically, enjoy! And please R&R!

Anime-chan! 3


	2. Not How I Imagined You

LeviHan Fairy-Tail Week!

Day 2 - Beauty and the Beast

Title: Not How I Imagined You

* * *

Hanji strolled down main street, on her way home from the book store. She had just picked up a new book on how animals interact with others, and couldn't wait to get home and read. She had also pick up a book for her brother, Erwin, and was anxious for him to return home. He was in the army, and was coming home that night. Their parents had abandoned them when they were young, and now they supported themselves.

"Hello Hanji" drifted a voice from behind her.

"Hello Oluo" Hanji said. Annoyance ran through her. This man was always trying to ask her out. For some reason, he had been fixated on her since her brother had moved them into this village. Rumour had it that he wanted to marry her, and that nothing would stop him. But those rumours also said the only thing he liked about her was her looks - Hanji wanted more than that. She wanted someone who was intelligent and thoughtful… qualities that Oluo lacked.

"Hanji, come down to the pub with me. I want to show you all my trophies."

"Maybe later Oluo. Erwin is coming home tonight and-"

A shrill whinny cut through the air, and Hanji spun to see her brother's horse galloping down the street. Dread raced through her veins, and she rushed forward to calm the horse. "Steady boy, steady."

"What's this?" Oluo asked, coming up behind her.

"Erwin's horse… somethings wrong. He would never abandon him." Hanji turned to the horse, and stared into his eyes. "What's wrong Phillipe? W-where's Erwin? Oh, you have to take me to him now!"

Without ceremony, Hanji jumped onto the horse's back, and started to gallop back from where the horse came.

* * *

Phillipe brought her to a castle, deep in the woods. It's walls were over grown with brambles and weeds, snaking up the sides of it's walls, and up onto the roof. A wall surrounded the castle, and a huge gate separated the grounds. Phillipe began to buck and whinny, and Hanji immediately saw why. Erwin's pendant lay on the ground inside of the divisor. Hanji jumped off Phillipe and pushed open the gate. She ran forward to the front doors, and when she pushed them open, she was met with dead silence.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Erwin?" Hanji called, wandering farther and farther into the castle. Her voice echoed up into the other rooms, deeper into the darkness.

"H-hanji?" A weak voice came from behind one of the doors.

"Erwin!" Hanji gasped. She rushed through the door, and came to see that her brother was in a cell. He peered at her through bars, and his hand reached out to her. She grasped at it, afraid to let it go.

"No, Hanji! You must get out of here! You're in terrible danger!" Erwin told Hanji, desperation lighting his eyes.

"What are you talking about Erwin? I'm not leaving you here! I have to get you out. Where are the key?"Hanji jabbered, unaware of the approaching presence behind her.

Suddenly, Hanji felt a tug at the back of her cape, and was twirled around, her glasses flying off her face. Hanji fell to the ground, grasping for her spectacles. She heard a scraping sound, and felt a bump against her knees. Reaching down, she picked up her glasses, and was ready to thank the person in front of her. But she stopped. A figure that was her height was in front of her, but it was unlike anything she had seen before. It was like a humanoid wolf that she had read about in her fantasy books - things of myths and magic.

She shuddered. Pushing her fear away, she stared into it's eyes. "Let my brother go!" she demanded of the creature in front of her.

He looked at her emotionlessly, eyes empty of anger or passion. "Why should I?"

"I'll take his place. I promise that I won't try to run away. I'll stay here with you forever, if that's what it takes."

The beast's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Fine." He unlocked the door to Erwin's cell, and dragged him out. Hanji never even got to say goodbye.

* * *

Later that night, after the beast bringing her to her new room, and inviting - no, ordering her - to diner, Hanji sat on her new bed, trying to come to terms about the new life that was thrust upon her. Not only was her 'master' a beast, but all of his servants were household objects. A clock, a candelabra, and a teapot among the few that had befriended her. And then, when she had just gone and looked into a room, the beast had exploded at her. _Why? _she thought. _What did I do? All I did was look at a rose, and try to find some books. _

She got off her bed and ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?" the candelabra asked, concern in his voice. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here another minute!"

* * *

The beast stood in the west wing, staring at the rose. Why had he exploded at her? He knew that she meant no harm, but the fear that she could've harmed the rose was terrifying. It was his only hope of redemption. And she… he had thought that she was the one. The one who would release him and his servants from the spell that lay over them. But because of his actions, he had drove her out of the castle. _Is she okay? _he thought.

Walking over to the only table that was still taken care of in the room, he gazed into the magic mirror, hoping for a glance of her. The mirror glowed, but instead of showing him a room in the castle, the trees and snow of the forest came into focus. He saw her galloping on her horse, Phillipe, and saw her frantic expression. She glanced behind her, and terror crossed her features. Her glasses, which normally were all the way up her nose, were slipping down the bridge of her nose.

The sound of howls came through the mirror, and the beast's heart started to beat faster. Wolves. Wolves were chasing the girl who he had confined in his castle. Who was out, alone, in the woods because of his temper and anger towards her harmless actions. It would be his fault if she was hurt. He couldn't let that happen.

He ran through the castle, jumping over the banisters of the staircase, and racing out the front doors. The gates crashed open, and he pushed himself harder. Frantically, he listened to the growls of wolves get closer, and finally he burst through the trees, seeing Hanji on the ground surrounded by wolves, a broken stick lying on the ground next to her. A wolf crept closer to her, and he leapt in front of her.

The wolves forgot about the girl, and focused on the new threat. The beast swung his arms and lashed out at the pack of wolves. They jumped and latched onto his back, and bit his arms, but finally they began to back away. When he was sure that they were gone, he looked at Hanji. She was staring at him, and he couldn't tell if it was fear or amazement in her eyes. Exhausted and injured, he fell into the snow in a heap.

* * *

After struggling through the snow with the beast on her horse's back, Hanji knelt besides the beast, trying to dab his wound with disinfectant. He sat in the chair, emotionless, but she could see that every time she touched the wound his eyes tightened a little bit. _I wonder why he's so resolved to not show emotions around me. All he ever does is call me idiot, and even then it sounds like he doesn't mean it. _Looking up at him, she saw a slight flinch, and she smiled on the inside.

"Thank you… for saving my life" Hanji said. The beast turned to look at her, and his eyes seemed to soften.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Now, much later, so much had happened. The beast had shown and given her the greatest gift of all - his library. She could read and read all day, and no one was there to criticize her. Sometimes, her and the beast would talk for hours on end about different things - history, sciences, math. It was so refreshing to have someone other than Erwin talk to her like an equal, rather than just a silly girl who was out of her league.

And at night, when they sat in front of the fire, he started off sitting as far away as possible. But, over time, he shifted closer and closer to her, both to hear her voice, and to be near her. Once, she had fell asleep in the library reading with him, and had woken up to the beast tucking her into bed, and softly closing the door to her room.

Somehow, over time, Hanji had begun to… to feel something for the beast.

And maybe, just maybe, the beast had begun to feel something for her too.

That night, the beast had planned a ball for her. She stood in front of her mirror, and stared at her reflection. Her hair - normally in a messy ponytail high on her head - was piled neatly in a bun, and then cascaded down her neck. Her normal clothes were gone, replaced by a stunning gown made of brilliant red. The silk was unlike anything she had felt before.

"You look lovely" her mirror told her, and she blushed in response. "Why, thank you."

She walked out of her room, enjoying the feel of the silk on her skin, and when she saw the beast, her heart stopped a little bit. He stood there at the top of the stairs, and descended them when prompted by Lumiere the candelabra. He was dressed in a suit of dark green, and had even brushed his hair. He descended the stairs and took her arm, placing it in the crook of his. Guiding her to the ball room, he stopped in the middle of the floor. For a minute they just stood there, until Hanji realized that he didn't know where to put his hands. She gently placed one on her hip, and took the other in her hand. She smiled at him, and slowly urged him to lead the dance.

They seemed to dance for hours, and the world fell away from her. The music, her expression, and the atmosphere all exuded happiness and contentment. Finally, when they had finished dancing, they went to the balcony, and sat down next to each other.

"Hanji, is there anything that you want?" beast asked her, and Hanji thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I would like to go visit my brother, even if just for a little while."

The beast thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Fine. But just for one day."

Shocked at his acceptance, she suddenly threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you! You can't possibly know how much this means to me!" With that, she raced to her room, and changed out of her dress, lovingly placing it back in her dresser. She put on her normal clothes, and ran to the stables. Jumping on Phillipe, she galloped out of the courtyard. The castle fell into the shadows behind her, but not before she heard the beast's sad roar of loneliness.

* * *

The beast watched Hanji leave, knowing that she could never come back. She did not belong with him, in his castle anyway. She wanted to be with her brother. And even if letting her go meant staying a beast forever, he would do it. It didn't matter to him anymore if he returned to his human form. And even if he wasn't sure he loved her, he knew that with time, it was possible.

So, even though it doomed himself and his servants, he let her go. His hope, light, love.

* * *

When Hanji entered the town, she was immediately assaulted by Oluo.

"Hanji, where have you been?" Oluo asked, his gaze raking over her body. Immediately feeling dirty, she tried to steer Phillipe around him, but he stepped in front of her. "Where were you?"

"No where Oluo. Now let me pass, I want to see Erwin."

"Fine. But I want to talk to you later. Oh, and if you want to find your brother, try the forest. He went there looking for you"

Hanji's eyes widened, and she turned Phillipe back to the woods. In her franticness, she failed to notice Oluo follow her out of town.

* * *

After searching for nearly an hour, she found Erwin collapsed in the wood. Gathering him onto the horse, she tried to think about what was her best move. Bring him back to the town, which was farther, or to the beast's castle? Deciding that time was of the essence, she turned in the direction of the castle, and with every step towards it she felt a little lighter. _How will he react when I get back? _she thought.

By the time she reached the castle, she was freezing, and exhausted. Pushing open the gate, she struggled on to the doors. She didn't bother knocking, she just opened the doors, pulling her horse with her. As soon as she was in the door, she fell to her knees, the final drop of strength leaving her. The servants swarmed around her, and two of them took her brother. "No, no don't take him-" she said, but Mrs. Potts stopped her.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll take care of him. SIR!"

The beast bounded down the stair case, and, seeing Hanji on the floor, swept her into her arms. He took her to his room, and wrapped her in so many blankets that she could hardly move. He lay her down on his bed, and as he was about to leave, she whispered "Stay… please."

With those two words, the beast's heart melted completely. His eyes widened, and he carefully lay next to her. She snuggled up to him, and he cautiously placed his arm around her. _I'm in love__…_ he thought. When he was sure she was sleeping, he let himself relax. She was back, and that was all that mattered.

He stayed with her until a banging at the door alerted him that something was wrong. His servants would never disturb him when he was with Hanji. So what-

Lumiere burst into the room. "Sir, there is an intruder."

The beast leapt off the bed, and exited the room. Quietly, so as to not alert the intruder to his presence, he moved through the hall, and when he saw the man in the foyer he moved into the openWhen the man saw him, his eyes widened with fear.

"W-w-where is Hanji?" the man stuttered out.

"Safe. Now leave." the beast bit out.

"Safe? With you? As if! She is mine, give her back to me!"

Enraged the beast snarled at the man. "She is no one's but her own! Even now, she is here of her free will!"

Startled, the man drew his sword. The beast struggled to regain his calm, but that only seemed to enrage the intruder.

"Now please leave."

The mans eyes widened, but he showed no intention of backing down. Instead, he charged the beast, and swung his sword wildly. Without difficulty, the beast avoided the attack, and gently tapped the man on the back. He stumbled from the impact (_Maybe I hit him too hard_, the beast thought), and turned around, throwing out his sword wildly. It slashed across the beast's chest, and he cried out in pain. The man backed away, and dropped his sword. The beast roared again, and the man ran from the castle. Dropping to the floor, he lay on his back. His eyes slid closed, and he was content to sleep.

* * *

Hanji awoke to the loud roar below her, and the absence of the beast's warmth next to her. Fear gripped her heart. She jumped from bed, and raced down the hall. Seeing nothing on the staircase, she continued down to the main floor. What she saw next stopped her heart.

The beast lay on the floor, his shirt stained with blood. She flew down the staircase, and skidded to a halt next to him. "Please wake up beast! Please don't leave me! I… I love you!" She knelt next to him, and placed her forehead on his chest. Tears slipped pasts her eyelids, and she just sat there, sorrow flowing through her.

"I'm not dead… idiot. As if I'd leave without saying goodbye."

Hanji's eyes sprang open, and she saw a disgruntled beast looking back at her. Scurrying to get off of him, she slipped, and fell onto him. He grunted, but placed his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Paying no attention to her clothes, she wrapped her arms around his next.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving me?" his said, his voice muffled from being buried in her shoulder.

"Of course… idiot."

A bright flash of light engulfed the beast in light, and Hanji jumped off of him, shielding her eyes. When she opened them, she sat there in disbelief. In front of her was no longer a hairy beast, but a handsome man. His black hair framed his stern yet gentle face, and he looked at amazement down at his own body. Hanji stood up and backed away, both curiosity and fear inside of her. But (as it normally did with Hanji) curiosity won out. She walked forward to the man in front of her, and extended a hand. He looked up, and, slowly taking his hand, rose from the floor. He came up to around her shoulders, and she looked at him with wonder.

"Beast?"

"Levi… my names Levi."

Hanji smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that when we first met?"

Levi looked away, and muttered "I didn't think that you would stay. I was just a beast to you."

"Oh Levi, you're so much more to me. But…"

"But what?" Levi looked up at her, worry barely visible in his eyes.

"Well… You're not how I imagined you…" Hanji said.

"How so?"

"I always thought that you would be taller" Hanji giggled. Levi tsk-ed at her, and grabbed behind her head.

"Whatever" he said, and brought her lips to his.

At that moment, Hanji couldn't have been happier.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Aww, they are so adorable! I love them so much! So, tomorrow's the phantom of the opera day! I can't wait to write it! LOL, LEVI AS THE PHANTOM! SWOON! 3

As always, enjoy, and please R&R!

Anime-chan 3


	3. Point of No Return

LeviHan Fairy-Tail Week!

Day 3 - Phantom of the Opera

Title: Point of No Return

* * *

A/N: Okay, so phantom of the Opera AU. It's gonna differ a little from the PotO plot-line, but still basically the same. I might change it to what I want to happen… lol. Here we go. Also, listen to Point of No Return while you're reading this, just a suggestion. Gerard Butler is spectacular!

* * *

Hanji sat on the stage, waiting for Eren to enter and begin their duet. Don Juan Triumphant was the newest opera written for her by her angel of music, Levi. She sat on the stage, and glanced up at Nanaba. Nanaba, her childhood friend, and now fiancé, smiled at her. He sat in box 5. The box that had caused such trouble, that was normally reserved for Levi. Tonight, however, the phantom was nowhere to be seen.

Hanji didn't know what was going to happen tonight. No warning had been given by the phantom, and so far there was no catastrophes. But anything could happen. Hanji herself didn't know what she would do tomorrow, let alone what she would do if anything happened to either Nanaba or Levi. Nanaba and the managers had created a plan where they captured Levi, but who knew what would happen. She cared about both of them so much. Nanaba, her precious childhood friend, who was so obviously in love with her. He had proposed to her, and it had startled her so much that she had said yes. But then there was her angel of music, Levi. The man who had took care of her when her father had died, had taught her to tone and shape her voice into the beautiful instrument it was now. Her life had become so confusing in just the past few days.

The curtain behind her opened, and she heard the footsteps of her fellow singer behind her. But when Eren began singing, he didn't sound like Eren. He sounded like-

Hanji, struggling to remain in character, turned, and saw Levi singing to her. He was dressed in black silk, a black cloak adorning his shoulders. His face was covered with a mask like usual, but it was a elegant black mask that she had never seen before. His voice echoed in her bones, and she shivered. Every word was like fire in her veins.

He moved towards her, slow and graceful. His words were so passionate and fiery, something that Levi hardly was. He spoke of seduction and love, but the undertones told Hanji that he meant more. He was telling her that he loved her more than life, more than the music that both of them adored so much. She was his world, and he wanted her to know that.

Hanji's reprise came, and suddenly she knew what she wanted. Her lines, which had only seemed like words before Levi's piece, were now conduits for her emotions. She poured her love and decision into them, and watched as Levi's eyes widened in realization. They moved up their staircases, and Hanji's words took on a husky timbre. "Our passion play has now at last begun!". Levi's smirk, that Hanji had now come to recognize as a symbol of affection lit up his face. "How long we should two wait before we're one?" The smirk fell away, and surprise lit his features. _When had I figured out that I wanted him like that?_ Hanji thought to herself.

Within the past few minutes, Hanji had completely forgot about Nanaba, and had focused completely on Levi. He was the only thing in her mind. Their voices mingled, and their elation was tangible to both of them. "We're past the point of no return."

Then Levi began another sound. "Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside. Anywhere you go let me go too." Sadness and regret coursed through Hanji. How had she let this man, who had been so hurt and broken through his whole life, let him think that the woman he loved so completely did not return his affection?

She turned, and looked into his eyes. "Take me with you" she whispered, and the phantom gave a slight nod. He turned, and with regret and shame lighting his eyes, he cut down the chandelier. A shock coursed through Hanji, and then she felt the floor beneath her disappear. She threw her arms around Levi, his sturdy chest providing security and safety.

When they landed, Levi pulled her off the ground, and then guided her through the underground city. They didn't go in the direction of his lair, but in a direction that Hanji was completely unfamiliar with. They heard the screams and shouts of the hoard of police and angry men behind them, but nothing would get in their way now.

A thought came to Hanji, and she tugged on Levi's cloak. He stopped and looked back at her, confusion in his eyes. _Did she want to go back?_ "What is it?"

"Do you have a piece of paper Levi? I want to write a note to Nanaba."

"Why?"

"How would you feel if I just ran away from you?" Hanji asked.

"Pfft, as if, shitty glasses." Levi said, all the grace and passion from the song gone. But Hanji loved this Levi too. No matter how gruff or tactless he was, he was her's, and she wouldn't change him for the world. She put her hand out, and Levi gave her the sheet of paper and a pencil. She scribbled out a quick note to Nanaba, and left it on a rock in the tunnel. They would undoubtedly scour these tunnels for both her and Levi, but by the time they came this way it would be too late. With that, they continued through the tunnels.

When the finally came to the grate, Hanji turned and looked at Levi.

"Where are we now?"

Think for a moment, Levi replied "We are about 10 minutes away from the Opera house on foot. We should be far enough to be safe."

Hanji nodded and took Levi's hand. "You know that no matter what, I trust you and love you."

Levi turned to her. "You love even my scars?"

Hanji's eyes softened, and she put both hands on his cheeks. The sound of the angry mob were far out, and she felt safe enough for now. She gently took the mask in her hand, and tugged it off Levi's face. His hair fell, free from the constraint of the mask, and he turned his head, afraid of her judgement. She tilted his face back up, and looked at his scar. A long, jagged scar ran down the side of his face, from his hairline to his cheekbone, and curved under his eye. It crossed the bridge of his nose, and stopped under his other eye. She ran her finger down and across the scar, and slowly brought her lips to the start of it. She pressed a kiss to it, and continued to do so all along the scar. When she moved back, Levi's eye's were closed, and anxiety rushed through Hanji.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No. It's just… no one has ever been so gentle with me before."

Tears rose to Hanji's eyes, and she smiled at the man who loved her.

"Never again will I let you feel unloved." Hanji promised, and with that, she lead Levi out of thet tunnels, and into the night. No longer were they the opera singer and ghost of the opera house. Now they were just Hanji and Levi, two people who were facing their futures together.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: So, if you can guess, I wanted Christine to end up with Erik. Plus, in the book Raoul was a stalker and really creepy. But I wanted Hanji and Levi to be happy together, so it's kinda an AU within an AU… i guess. Also, Levi didn't kill Eren, he just knocked him out :D

But anyways, enjoy! Tomorrow is Robin Hood.

Anime-chan 3


	4. Chasing Her

LeviHan Fairy-tail Week!

Day 4 - Robin Hood

Title: Chasing Her

* * *

"Today is a big day! A big, big day!" Levi's sister gushed to him. She sat on one side of Levi, in the shade of the cloth covering. Petra was a few years younger than Levi, and for the past month all she could talk about was the mysterious outlaw that was now the centre of gossip. On the other side of Levi sat the Sheriff of Nottingham, a man who was both loved and hated throughout the county… but mostly hated. For the past few weeks, he too had been ranting about the outlaw. He was stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but what was even more mysterious was the apparently no one had seen his face. He had put so much stress on the sheriff that "I believe that I shall lose my fine head of hair", or so he had told Levi. So today, the sheriff had set up an archery contest in order to draw out the outlaw, and to… well, capture him, Levi assumed.

The archery contest was underway, and so far no one was outstanding. There were men who were boldly trying to outplay their opponents, using taunts and other methods of heckling. But one man was silent. He was dressed in a black cloak, which in itself was unusual, as it was a warm summer day. A hat sat on his head, and mostly hid his face.

They went through more rounds, and more and more competitors were either knocked out or dropped out. FInally, it was just two men left, a lord that many people were cheering for, and the man in the cloak. They fired arrow after arrow, each man hitting near the bulls eye. Finally, it came down to whoever could hit the bulls eyes dead on the most would win. Each man would have five arrows, and they would go one after the other. The lord went first. His first shot went wide, missing the dead on by centimetres. But, the next one was closer, and his final three were dead on. He stepped away from the shooting platform, looking at his competition. Smirking, he bowed, and motioned for the cloaked man to take the stage.

Levi watched with fascination. The stranger moved with grace and confidence, as if sure that he could beat the three bulls eyes.

"What do you expect to happen?" Levi asked the sheriff.

"Whoever wins will be Robin Hood. Then, we will… well, you get the point."

Levi grew wary of the sheriff's reply. Did he mean to kill him in front of everybody after he determined who the outlaw was? From the sound of it, he only stole from greedy men and women. Was that such bad thing?

The cloaked man notched his bow, and let the arrow fly. It hit the bulls eye, and the crowd quieted. He let the second and third fly, and they once again hit the mark, just millimetres away from the first arrow. When he notched the fourth arrow, his gaze wandered over to Levi's and he gave him a wink. Levi was so surprised that he missed the shot; a pity, because it had split his other arrow right down the centre. Levi's amazement grew, and he began to feel a trickle of fear for the archer. What if the sheriff thought that he was Robin Hood, and it was a mistake?

By now, the whole crowd was completely quiet. The Lord, when the stranger his the bullseye for the fourth time, lost all colour in his face, and turned away. The sheriff smiled, and stood up.

"That is enough, archer. You have clearly won the contest. Now, pray tell, what is your name good fellow?" the sheriff asked, malice glinting in his eyes. _It's too late_, Levi thought.

The man ripped the hat and cloak off of his body, and a collective gasp went up from the crowd. Under the cloak was no man, but a woman. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and the clothes beneath it were completely unsuitable for a woman. Close fitting pants and a shirt, another quiver of arrows on her back. She was smiling at them, and without so much as batting an eyelash, notched her arrow, and sent it flying through the sheriff's hat. The sheriff was frozen in terror, and his eyes bulged out of his head. How had he let a _woman _get the best of him?

She sauntered up to the bench were Levi, Petra, and the Sheriff were sitting. Petra was in shock. How could the man that she had a crush on be a woman. How? Levi was just as equally shocked, but was better at keeping a lid on his emotions. His face remained emotionless, but inside he was trying to figure out what was going on. The sheriff's face was burning in humiliation.

"Well sheriff, if you insist. My name is Hanji, but I'm better known as Robin Hood. And now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like my prize."

The sheriffs face twisted into one of anger, and his eyes narrowed. "As you wish. Archers, FIRE!"

From the top of buildings and behind the spectator stands, the sheriff's archers emerged, and took aim. Hanji, still calm and composed, grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him from the bench. Tugging him up in front of her, she whispered in his ear "Don't move."

The sheriff twitched, and he shouter to his archers "DON'T FIRE!"

Backing away slowly, Levi stumbled a little, but Hanji pulled him up. Finally they were at the edge of the woods. Hanji spun Levi around and grabbed his hands. her face was full of excitement and adrenaline.

"Come on!"

They ran for nearly ten minutes, Hanji leading the way and pulling Levi behind her. When they came to a clearing, Levi couldn't believe his eyes. There were tree houses every where, with rope bridges leading from building to building. People walked across them, visiting their neighbours and family. Some were cooking and cleaning, others were returning to the camp with food they had caught.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked Hanji, amazement audible in his voice.

She smiled. "You looked like you needed a little adventure. And besides, you're cute."

With that comment she walked away, and left Levi staring after her.

"What?!" Levi squeaked, and began to chase after Hanji…

He would be doing that for a long time.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this is late! My power was out yesterday and has been coming and going today, so I may be a little late in posting things. I'll try and get chap. 5 up tonight, but who knows what will happen!

Thank you to everyone who have added this story to favourites, and to their alerts. It means so much to me.

Like i said, I'll try and get chap. 5 up tonight. (Alice in Wonderland).

R&R and enjoy!

Anime-chan 3


	5. Seven Impossible Things

LeviHan Fairy-tail Week!

Day 5 - Alice in Wonderland

Title: 7 Impossible Things

* * *

A/N: So, it's in the SnK Universe but it's about Alice in Wonderland

* * *

"Ne, ne, LEVI!"

_CRASH_

_Oh God no…_ Levi thought to himself.

_BANG! _

"Levi!" Hanji called, and after crashing into a bucket and a door, she finally caught up with him. "Levi, I found something interesting in the archives! It's this book, about a girl who gets pulled into a parallel universe, and she has to save the world, and-"

"Get to the point shitty glasses."

"Well, to find her worth, she names seven impossible things. So, why don't we do that?"

"What's the point of it?" Levi asked, his skeptic leaking through.

"It's fun, Levi! Come on. Look, heres an example. Number one, Eren is a Titan Shifter. Okay, now you go!"

"Fine. Um… That I put up with you."

Hanji wilted a little, and she forced a smile.

"Haha, good one. Number three, You can go a week without cleaning."

"Pfft. Fine. Number four, you will actually clean up your room."

"Number five, Mikasa and Eren will ever see how in love they are with each other."

Levi looked at Hanji.

"What, we're all thinking it!" She protested, and Levi just shook his head. He did see the glances they stole at each other when they thought no one was looking, but they were really too obvious about it.

"Number six, Erwin will ever stop being a genius."

Hanji seemed to thing for a second, and then mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Levi asked.

"I said… I said, Number seven, you loving me back." Hanji put her head down, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"Don't be so sure shitty glasses." Levi grumbled, and grabbed her hand. Her head shot up, and she beamed at him. He smiled a little too, and froze when she leaned in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and pulled her hand out of his.

"I've got to go, I've got research to do. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that, she raced away, and Levi kept on walking down the hall, his destination forgotten.

He saw Eren enter the hallway with Mikasa, and they stopped for a minute.

"Heichou… are… are you blushing?"

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Ahaha that was awesome to write. And this is really a one-shot. Not as long as the others, but still awesome :P. I love this couple. I LOVE LEVIHAN!

If that wasn't evident… js. Also, I'm sorry that I'm late. My mom was being a b***h. And grounded me for no reason. And took away my computer. So, that plus power outages equalled no fanfiction. I'll try and get more up later.

Anime-chan 3


	6. Sea Foam

LeviHan Fairy-tail Week!

Day 6 - The Little Mermaid

Title: Sea Foam

* * *

"Levi, what would you do if I turned into sea foam?"

Levi spun his head around. They were sitting in the library, reading up on their respective topics. Hanji was reading a huge tome about the history of titans, trying to find new clues to their origin.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Levi asked.

"Well, when I was smaller, my mother used to tell me this story, called the little mermaid. And in it, a mermaid makes a deal with a witch to become human so she can be with the prince, the man she loves. But there were problem with the deal - as soon as he marries another woman, she will cease to exist. So the mermaid gave up her tail and became human, and lived with the prince. One day, he fell in love with another princess, and they were married. The mermaid's sisters brought her a knife that would turn her back into a mermaid if she killed the prince, but she couldn't do it. So she became sea foam… And I was just wondering what you would do if I die and ceased to exist."

Levi said nothing for a long time, and Hanji went back to reading her book, sad that he didn't care enough to answer her.

"Do you think they have that book in the library?" Levi asked Hanji, and she looked up. "Will you read it to me?"

Hanji beamed, and lead Levi to a small section of the library. She had come her many times to read the book, and remember her mother's soft voice, and gentle hands. She took the book from the shelf, and sat on the floor, motioning for Levi to join her.

And so they sat there, shoulders touching, while Hanji read to Levi. By the end, Hanji was tired, and leaned her head against Levi's shoulder. He rested his head on hers, and they sat there.

"I would do nothing." Levi said quietly.

"Huh?" Hanji asked.

"Your question, what would I do if you became sea foam."

"Oh…" Hanji breathed out, small tears forming in her eyes.

"I wouldn't let you become sea foam. Because no matter what, time and time again, I would always choose you."

Hanji's eyes shot open, and she lifted her head to look at Levi. He turned away, but she saw the blush coming up onto his cheeks. She giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Levi. I love you too."

They stayed in the library for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The End.


End file.
